


All I Want For Christmas...

by Teen_Marvel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not literally, Pepper Is Their Mother, The Avenger Are Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Marvel/pseuds/Teen_Marvel
Summary: Just because you are the Earth's Mightiest Heroes doesn't mean you can't open presents on Christmas day. It also doesn't mean you can't be ecstatic about opening said presents. You might expect to walk into the avengers base and see grown adults sipping wine and opening the few small presents exchanged by friends, but in reality you would walk in to find 9 overgrown children and one full grown puppy shredding paper and stuffing their faces with candy and any other junk food they could get their hands on. This year was like any other except for one tiny change that would have every avenger questioning if Old Saint Nick really does exist...





	1. Day 1: Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an event I'm doing called the 12 Days of Christmas Event. I will be writing a chapter a day from now until Christmas that is a continuation of the chapter before but does not have to be read as such. This is my first time sharing my fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome, but go easy on me. I hope you enjoy the story and if you do, feel free to share it with anyone else you think will like it. 
> 
> I'm on a couple other platforms, so have a look see:  
> Twitter: @Teen_Marvel  
> YouTube: Teen Marvel  
> Blog: teenmarvel.wordpress.com

Just because you are the Earth's Mightiest Heroes doesn't mean you can't open presents on Christmas day. It also doesn't mean you can't be ecstatic about opening said presents. You might expect to walk into the avengers base and see grown adults sipping wine and opening the few small presents exchanged by friends, but in reality you would walk in to find 9 overgrown children and one full grown puppy shredding paper and stuffing their faces with candy and any other junk food they could get their hands on. This year was like any other except for one tiny change that would have every avenger questioning if Old Saint Nick really does exist...

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 4:00 at the base and dead quiet. The Christmas tree in the living room twinkled along with the 20 foot tree right out side the entrance and the other mini trees that could be found in every room. You could smell the faint sprits of peppermint that floated through the air and if you looked in any direction you were bound to see some type of garland strung on every railing. There was also a neatly set snowy village in the middle of the commons room that in a day would probably be on fire, each miniature villager laying in a puddle of red paint with a homemade arrow protruding from a leg, or chest, or arm. The avenger, most of them, took special care in making the base look extra special every year and kept it that way through most of February. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 5:00 in the avengers tower and still there was not a sound but the faint jingle of bells as they blew in the wind from where they were hanging on the door. The trees still twinkled and the garland still hung. The air still smelled like peppermint and the little village was still standing.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 5:01 and footsteps could be heard drumming along the wooden floors as each avenger (now including Wanda and Bucky) awoke with joy. All at once they emerged in the hall way in the most festive pajamas they could find, screaming Rhodey, Maria, and Pepper's names. Within minutes everyone was in the living room marveling over the many gifts that laid under the tree. Pepper, being the nicest human being according to everyone at the base, began fixing 9 cups of hot coco and that's when Natasha noticed that only 8 members of the group were present.

"Hey guys, where's Clint?" she asked suspiciously. They looked around at each other for a moment before they heard a shrill cry from somewhere in the tower. Natasha sighed, "Every time."

"My village!" Bruce cried as they ran into the commons room to find his poor decapitated villagers burning in a hellish inferno with a purple arrow flag looming over them. Frantically the avenger tried to save what remained of the village, while Natasha and Steve marched up to Clints room only to find him peacefully sleeping with lucky at his feet and a box of matches splayed out across his bedside table.

"Are you telling me got up, burned a village, and made it all the ay back up here to sleep in the span of 120 seconds without us noticing?" Steve asked in an annoyed tone.

"It would be the first time" Natasha responded. She slowly walked up to his bed leaned down next to his face and screamed his name as loud as she could right into his ear. Clint gently stirred, sat up, and stretched while lucky lifted his head and wagged his tail excitedly.

"Good morning" He yawned and sat smiling at the two angry faces that stood by his bed glaring at him. "What did I miss?"

"Your hopeless" Natasha mumbled tossing his robe at him. "Get up, Pepper made hot chocolate" She said before turning on her heels and following Steve out the door. Clint pulled on his robe and slid into his slippers then trotted out the door. 

"Come on lucky!" Clint called excitedly as they bounded down the hall to join the family. Lucky responded with a bark, chasing him down the stairs and into the living room. They slid across the wood floor and clambered into their spot on he couch where they all sat in silence for a good five minutes until Sam began counting down.

"3...2...1" he said as the clock struck 5:11. From outside came the roaring of the byfrost as it struck down on the lawn and seconds later Thor burst through the door nearly knocking it off the hinges. They all sat there for a second before they broke into a chorus of something that resembled howling and ran up to Thor to give him a group hug. 

"Now the fun can really begin" Thor boomed as they began to settle back down. 

"Hot chocolates done!" Pepper called from the kitchen and one by one everyone grabbed there coco, or coffee as the case my be for Rhodes and Maria, and made their way to their seats. Feeling a bit left out lucky trotted up to Pepper and sat at her feet whining. "Sorry Lucky" she said and reached up onto the fridge to grab a red and white stripped bone which she handed to him before clicking on some Christmas music, grabbing her camera, and heading to her spot on the couch. For one moment, one shining moment, it was as if nothing could stop them, nothing could invade there world because they were not just a team but a family. A family that loved each other unconditionally.


	2. Day 2: The First Gifts Of Christmas (Pepper, Rhodes, Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good gift isn't necessarily determined by the price tag or even the fancy paper its wrapped in, but by the thought behind it and the effort put in it. In this chapter: Maria, Pepper, and Rhodes receive gifts that while costing a fortune, are utterly priceless, proving that giving really is as satisfying as receiving (Except for Clint Barton...and probably Lucky).

The avengers all sat around the living room Christmas tree grabbing at their presents barbarically, nearly spilling their cups of coco that only held the small amount of the sweet, brown liquid that hadn't been entirely cleaned out. 

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Pepper said. "One at a time, I want to take pictures!"

"Oh come on Pepper" Clint groaned in displeasure. 

"Yeah, we want to open are presents now" Wanda chimed in.

"Well what's the point in being all excited now, if you can't capture the moment?" Pepper continued on. "Besides, it's not like you've got anywhere to be today" 

"She's right guys, and last time you opened your presents like wild animals, you nearly knocked the tree over...and everything else in this house" added Rhodes.

"You guys should open your presents first" Steve said politely, handing three small wrapped boxes to Pepper, Maria, and Rhodes. "We all pitched in to buy these by the way"

"Even Bucky?" Maria questioned not expecting him to like the holidays all that much. 

"Yes" Steve replied "Even Bucky"

Pepper was first to open her present while Natasha manned the camera. Being Pepper, she gently tore the paper near the tape, trying not to produce even a single tear. Under the red and green paper was a velvety box with a bow wrapped gently around it. As Pepper opened the box, her eyes began to glow and a smile spread across her face. Natasha snapped a perfect picture. Inside the box was a 2,000 dollar, 14 Karat gold bracelet, complete with one charm for every avenger and a central charm that read "family" in sterling silver letters. Pepper slipped on the bracelet beginning to tear up and instantly they all gathered by her side to give her a big hug. Natasha snapped another priceless photograph as the bracelet glinted in the sun shining through the window. "Thanks Guys" she choked peering out at a sea of smiling faces that knew had put so much thought into her gift, that simultaneously cost 2,000 dollars while also being priceless.

"Your turn, Maria Daughter of Hill" Thor declared. Maria's present consisted of a medium sized squareish box and a taller skinnier box wrapped in a hodgepodge of different colored papers, strings dangling haphazardly here and there.

"That's wrapping is Vision's and Thor's work by the way" Clint said, afraid she may have been thinking the mess was his doing. "This mess was not my doing" he reiterated.

"Be nice" Wanda scolded.

"He is an android after all" Bruce put in.

"And an alien from a planet that apparently doesn't wrap presents" Sam added.

"We tried to teach them" Tony said motioning to himself and Natasha "But they may have just missed the mark"

"In my defense, along with the absence of tasting, I also have never celebrated Christmas before" Vision said defending himself.

"I'm not sure what your talking about, I thought our present wrapping was most excellent" Thor blurted, confused. 

"Hush, let her open her present" Pepper rebuked. With that they all sat quiet while Maria fiddled with the mess of paper and ribbon before finally breaking in to her gift. She chuckled and cracked a smile upon seeing her present contents. 

"This is perfect" she giggled, revealing a box of assorted European cheeses and chocolates, as well as a bottle of 20 year old Usquaebach scotch whiskey from the Scottish Highlands. 

"It was Natasha's idea" announced Bucky. "But we all picked the cheese and chocolate we thought you'd like best"

"Well you chose right" Maria smiled and put the gifts in a cupboard where lucky couldn't reach it, nobody wanted a repeat of the last time Lucky licked up a splash of alcohol off the floor. Clint had gone on and on about the dangers of alcohol to pets and specifically added lucky proof locks to every cupboard that had bottles in them, even the ones over the sink.

"Last but not least" Tony said ushering to Rhodes to open his present which he seemed incredibly proud of. His gift was small and not wrapped quite as neatly as Peppers, but not Quite as messy as Maria's had been. In side the box was a smaller metal box with a red button placed directly the top. 

"Press the button" the avengers all chanted at once. Rhodes gingerly pressed the button, looking like as though he expected something terrible was about to occur. The box simple flashed a holographic screen, that within a second or two, formed solid picture. "Press it again" Tony encouraged. With another click the screen began to role a movie across its face. One by one picture faded in and twisted out showing the best moments of all the Christmas parties or little get togethers that occurred every year. When the video stopped playing and the holiday music drew to a close, the little screen disappeared back into its box.

"Thanks guys, this is great" he said as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes but never ever falling. He stood up and hugged Tony, patting him on the back, followed by all the other avengers who helped produce the video. By the time everyone had sat back down, Clint was squirming uncontrollably with a pile of all his and Lucks presents set in his lap.

"Ok, OK Clint" Maria said "you can go first"

"But why him" Bruce whined "He's a village killer" he growled in Clint direction. 

"Because, If he's doesn't go first..." Pepper began

"All our presents will be next" Natasha finished glumly. So they sat circling Clint, Lucky, and their presents and continued there festive holiday Morning.


	3. Day 3: It's Not Christmas Without Weapons (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is the kind of person who you might think twice about giving weapons too on Christmas, especially when he is hyped up on sugar. Every Christmas he nearly kills someone, and every Christmas Maria tells the avengers not to buy him any more weapons. They never listen... 
> 
> or
> 
> Rule 1: Never give Clint weapons on Christmas  
> Rule 2: If you do...RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

Clint is the kind of person who you might think twice about giving weapons too on Christmas, especially when he is hyped up on sugar. Every Christmas he nearly kills someone, and every Christmas Maria tells the avengers not to buy him any more weapons. They never listen... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint picked the largest present in his stack of gift to open first and shoved the rest into Pepper's lap so he could give it his full attention. The gift was so large his arms could just reach around its circumference, but it was light enough that he could lift it and short enough that he could see over it. Without a second thought he tore through the paper shredding it to bits and scattering it across the floor. You could tell the precise moment Clint's eyes caught hold of the gift was, for his jaw just about hit the floor. He smiled and threw himself at Natasha wrapping her in a hug. 

"Thanks Nat!" he said smiling.

"What did you get?" Pepper inquired. Clint rotated the large can to face Peppers direction revealing a 160 ounce tub of caffeinated coffee. 

"Just the greatest gift ever" Clint replied still smiling. 

"Oh I wouldn't count on that" Natasha countered. "It only gets better"

Clint, even more excited now, opened another present addressed to him from Natasha. He again tore the paper to smithereens and whipped out two futuristic laser hand guns, complete with a steady photon beam for burning bad guys alive or cooking popcorn Natasha had mentioned. Clint excitedly flipped one of the guns on and pointed it at a large glass ornament on the tree, which just so happened to be Bruce's favorite one. 

"Prepare to meet your doom" He chuckled maniacally. Everyone held their breath and closed their eyes as Clint went to town pulling the trigger like a mad man. About ten seconds later, they opened them to see the tree still standing neatly as it had been, not a single ornament shattered. Natasha laughed and from her back pocket produced the laser cartridge that belonged to the gun. 

"Do you really think I'd leave this in when I gave it you?" she chuckled

"Your no fun" Clint mumbled angrily. With a sigh of relief Pepper handed Clint his last present. 

"This ones from Tony" she announced pointedly glaring at him from her spot on the couch. Tony looked nervously back at her with an apologetic look on his face that clearly said I'm so, so sorry. Clint tore into this gift and opened the cylindrical container and black case inside with ease. The case safely held a metal armband with a small screen, and the container contained 500 or so new arrows tips that no one had every seen. Before anyone could stop him, Clint ran upstairs with Lucky following close behind. A minute or two later, he reappeared at the top of the stairs with his bow in hand, Lucky standing at his side holding one of his arrows that sported the new tip. 

"Arrow please" Clint said to Lucky astutely, who in return bowed, extending the arrow in his mouth. Clint gently took it from him and positioned it in his bow. 

"Clint, NO!" They all tried to yell before he released the string and sent the arrow flying. Upon reaching the required speed the shaft of the arrow broke of and the remaining part opened into a disk. The wristband Clint was now wearing projected an image of the disk which he directed using a keypad on the screen until it was situated right over the avengers heads. One tap of the wristband and The Disk landed in the center of the living room. Another tap, and it exploded into a billowing cloud of smoke. Clint fell to the floor laughing hysterically as everyone clambered to find somewhere safe from the fumes. He patted Lucky on the head tears falling from his eyes and proclaimed "They'll never learn", before breaking back into laughter.   


	4. Day 4: Weapons, Weapons, Weapons (Lucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even pets deserve presents, especially Lucky A.K.A Pizza Dog. Just like all the other Hawkeyes, for this one weapons are a must!

After clearing the smoke from the living room and exiling Lucky and Clint to the bottom step (without any weapons), the group resettled back into their spots on the floor and couch. Lucky was next up to open his gifts and lucky (no pun intended) to be doing so, according to Natasha. Tony and Clint's gift was up first. It was contained in a very large rectangular box and was wrapped in silver and gold paper. Lucky looked at it, head tilted sideways for a second before diving at it and tearing of as much paper as he could. Clint removed the paper that was left and helped Lucky to open the box. Inside was a bullet proof tactical vest complete with the following: four boots that extend up to his elbows for added protection, lethal and non lethal bombs that can be activated by Clint's armband, a double edge knife, two single blade knifes that eject and retreat on command, a revolving hands-free bow shooting system mounted to the shoulder, purple glasses for eye protection and to gather readings, and a communications unit to keep in touch with his team.

"Do you like it?" Clint asked Lucky excitedly. Lucky bursts into a series of excited barks and licked Clint's face happily. Clint gave him a pat before asking Natasha to grab his other gifts. The next two gifts were small but at the same time, the biggest and most important. One was small and kind of cylindrical, well the other was a giant square box. The second Natasha set the cylindrical gift down Lucky began tearing the paper to reveal a large, 10 pound tub of milk bone dog treats which Clint insisted he should save for later. The last gift didn't even reach the floor before lucky dove at it. He pulled the gift from Natasha's arms a brutally ripped the paper into bits. For a moment you would have thought he was mutilating a squirrel or something, until the square box inside the opened and released the smell of a 16 piece three meat pizza. Before Lucy could begin eating it, Clint grabbed the box and held it high above his head.

"Lucky, Listen" He warned. "You get two pieces a day and not a bite more. I expect this box to last a solid 8 days. Do you understand?" 

Lucky nodded his head and saluted Clint before he was handed back his pizza. Clint pulled out a piece for him which he promptly wolfed down. 

"What do you say to Tony and Natasha?" Clint asked in a motherly tone. Lucky uttered two short barks, his way of telling them thank you, and licked their faces which Tony despised. 

"Good boy" Clint praised. 

After They safely put away Lucky's gifts, especially the weaponry, Clint and Lucky were allowed to return to the living room and join everyone, as long as they promised not to shoot things at people any more. Clint agreed, but did inform them that when this was over he was going to practice operating his new weapons for safety. A statement that loosely translated to: When this is over me and Lucky are going to play with our lethal toys and see how much damage we can do and no one can stop us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short and late. I am a little behind on my writing, but I promise I will be back on track shortly. Bare with me guys!


	5. Day 5: I'm Sorry I Stole Your ______ (Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's stuff had been disappearing for around two years now, and she finally finds out where its all gone. The bad news...there's nothing she can do to stop it.

"Finally" Natasha exhaled as her turn to open presents rolled around. She had the most gifts by far, one from every one of her team mates that she itched to open. Everyone held their gifts and one by one gave them to her to open. Up first was Wanda who held a neatly wrapped little box. She handed it to Natasha and she easily tore into it, only to find a red jacket that was completely identical to one she had lost a while ago. She looked at it a bit confused seeing as though their was no way Wanda would have known about her loosing her jacket.

"I'm sorry I stole your jacket" Wanda said with an ashamed tone.

"Oh" Natasha said, realization passing over her face. "I had wondered where that had gone to"

"I'm sorry, its just Pietro gave it to me before the battle and I said it was stealing but he insisted and I never really had a chance to return it... "

"Whoa, It's OK, don't sweat it" Natasha interrupted. "Thanks"

After Wanda sat back down, feeling relieved that Nat had not shot her or snapped her neck, Bucky walked up and handed her a long rectangular gift. Inside was an AK-74 that also closely resembled something she had owned before it vanished into thin air. 

"I'm sorry I stole your gun" Bucky said grimly.

"Seriously, you too?" she asked. "And of all things, my gun? Really?" 

"I'm sorry, but we were chasing Zemo and you were the only one with good quality guns on the quinjet...so I figured you could spare one"

"Well, thanks for replacing it I guess" she said sarcastically. A few more people rattled off their apologies for stealing Natasha's stuff before Clint walked up to her with a pile of presents stacked above his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I stole your computer, pistols, riffle, phone, widows cuffs, various food and drink items from your mini fridge, your mini fridge..."

"Ok, OK, I think I got it Clint. You stole all my stuff" She said overwhelmed.

"Well, maybe you should lock up your stuff" 

"Clint, my fridge and weapons rack were pad locked"

"Easy" He said tapping on his hearing aid which he had turned up full volume to robe her. 

"My computer had a password" She added.

"Easy guess" he said confidently.

"and a retinal scanner" she continued. Clint simply smiled and returned to his seat keeping his robbery secret a secret. 

The presents continued while even Maria and Pepper produced replicas of stolen clothing and jewelry. When everyone finished apologizing Natasha stood on the back of the couch and cleared her throat.

"Thanks for all of the present guys. I really appreciate it, But you need to stop taking my stuff. I get that sometimes its the only choice you have, Bucky, but I also know that sometimes it is totally unnecessary. For example, Clint you literally already had a minifridge! Oh, and Maria, Pepper, and Wanda...If I have clothes you want, just ask for them and I will usually..."

She was cut off when she noticed everyone was ignoring her and eating cake...her cake! In the short time she was talking Clint managed to find and split her newly bought cake among the team WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!

"For the love of god people...STOP STEALING MY STUFF!"


	6. Day 6: Gifts for Grandpa Part 1 (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most gifts you give a WWII veteran and a generally kind guy are going to be sentimental, but there is always the one person who has to make a joke about the poor veterans age. Can you guess who it is? Hint: Contrary to popular belief, Its not Clint.

"my turn, my turn" Tony said excitedly, grabbing at the biggest gift with his name scrawled on it.

"Tony, I think just once you need to experience being the last to do something in your life" Maria spoke out.

"She's right, how about Steve goes next?" Pepper agreed. Steve smiled while Bucky located the gift he had bought for him.

"Here ya' go" Bucky said handing him the gift. He opened it gently and removed a sketch pad and professional pencil set from the packaging. He flipped open the front cover to find a picture of a cirrus monkey he had drawn when he first took up the Captain America gig. He remembered the time vividly, Peggy had been there. 

"Thanks, Bucky. Where did you get this picture anyway?" He asked.

"I never told you this, but after I broke free from hydra I visited Peggy many times. I had been keeping an eye on you and giving her updates for a while before the whole bomb ordeal. One of the days I went to see her she gave it to me, she said she had kept it because she always knew you would become more than just a dancing monkey" 

Bucky gave Steve a pat on the back and looked him dead in the eye, "She was right pal."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve lightly set the gift aside and took the one Tony had brought over. It was small and square, and he had a feeling it was going to be some kind of joke about his age...he was right. Underneath the paper was a 2016 world book encyclopedia. 

"Just in case you missed a couple things" Tony joked. 

"Wow, real thoughtful" Steve replied sarcastically.

"Really though, I know we've had our differences, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know the gift isn't sentimental but I did think it might help fill in some of the gaps that are left." 

"Thanks Tony, I'm sorry too. Bygones?"

"Bygones" Tony agreed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last gift was wrapped in a clothing box and came from Natasha. Steve, anxious to see what it possibly could be, tore through it extra quickly. When he pulled it out, he basically jumped for joy. The gift was his navy stealth suit that he loved, but had been forced to give up after it was bugged by hydra during the fall of SHIELD. 

"How did you get this" Steve asked, still giddy.

"Oh I have my ways" Natasha replied sneakily, which made Steve almost feel bad for the poor guy who had bugged the suit. "And you don't have to worry, I took care of the tracker" She added.

"Your the best, Nat" he said. 

Steve thanked everyone one more time before placing his gifts neatly back in the boxes and throwing away his wrapping paper. He was happy for the gifts he had received but he was more excited to see how the others responded to the gifts he got them.


	7. Day 7: Gifts for Grandpa Part 2 (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most gifts you give a WWII veteran and a generally kind guy are going to be sentimental, but there is always the one person who has to make a joke about the poor veterans rough military experience and missing limbs. Can you guess who it is? Hint: Contrary to very popular belief, Its still not Clint.

"All right Bucky, your up next" Steve shouted. Before running over to the tree to grab Bucky's gifts. The firs one was from Steve and he was surprised that the box was only about 3 inches long, 3 inches wide, and an inch high. Still, he gladly took the box and untied the bow. He popped off the lid and stared at a chain with three dog tags on it. They had been Bucky's tags from the war and he had been sure he had lost them when he fell from the train. 

"What?" Bucky said looking at Steve with a confused expression. "How?"

"Right before we boarded the train I saw them lying in the snow, I didn't have tie to give them to you before we had to go so I out them in my pocket. I was going to give them back to you but you kind off...died. Well at least I thought you died. Apparently Peggy kept a lot of our stuff, because when I went to visit her she said she had found them when she was going through my stuff and kept them as a reminder of the brave people that died fighting for the world" Steve replied

"Man" Bucky sighed, "That women was something else" 

"I know" Steve chuckled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next gift Bucky opened came from Tony and was contained in a similar style cloths box Steve's suit had been in. He opened the box and frowned at Tony. 

"Seriously" He said, pulling out one shirt that read Manchurian Candidate and another that simple read stumpy. Tony began to laugh hysterically while everyone else tried hard to keep their giggle suppressed. 

"You know you love it" Tony laughed expecting Bucky to launch at him and murder him in cold blood. Instead Bucky smiled and said, "Your right!", before running into the nearest bathroom. He came back a couple seconds later wearing the 'stumpy' shirt and stood in front of the group. At that point no one could hold the giggles in anymore and they all started cracking up.


	8. Day 8: Green Christmas (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce isn't usually one to hold a grudge, but killing a village is a serious crime. However, the right present and team bonding exercises can relieve tension between even the bitterest of rivals.

Bruce was still sulking in the corner, holding his villagers, when everyone determined he would go next. They decided it was safest for Natasha to notify him, for the sole reason that she was the most willing to fight him as hulk purely for entertainment. She walked over to him confidently even though the rest of the team had cautioned her to be extra careful.

"Bruce" she said kindly, "Would you like to go next?"

He shrugged and mumbled something that sounded somewhat like a yes, and sulked over to the tree. He grabbed his presents while also looking warily at Clint who always seemed to have a mysterious smile on his face. The first present he opened was from Tony and Bruce was clearly not amused when he caught sight of it. 

"What is this supposed to be?" he asked angrily. "Some kind of joke"

"Wow, don't act so excited" Tony said sarcastically. 

"Did you seriously have to make my gift a joke" Bruce said sadly. As he looked from the new yoga mat to the advanced yoga DVD.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do to keep...." Tony trailed off when he saw Bruce's deadly glare.

"OK" Natasha interrupted quickly, "Why don't you open my gift now" 

Bruce broke his stand off with Tony and excepted the small gift thankfully. He removed the wrapping paper and found a box containing brand new wireless beats headphones, with the added bonus of being bright green. He immediately started to open the package and removed the headphones to try them out.

"I hope the color is OK" Natasha said. 

"Huh?" Bruce asked looking at her confused. He had already connected the headphones to his phone and had the volume up enough him to drown out everyone else's voices. 

"THE COLOR" Natasha shouted before making a thumbs up and thumbs down. Bruce responded by smiling and waving two upright thumbs in the air. Natasha smiled back. After his slight jam session, Bruce was in a much better mood and even shared his headphones with Clint, who in return let Bruce have a couple ounces of his coffee. Clint also apologized for the destruction of all his previous villages and promised to leave all his future villages alone. Natasha's promised her, Bruce, and Clint would start doing group yoga in their spare time to relieve some of the tension between the two.

"Do I have to" Clint wined in a whisper to Natasha. She elbowed him hard and he quickly smiled over dramatically at Bruce. "That sounds like so much fun" he said in a scripted tone causing Natasha to elbow him again even harder.

"It'll be fun" Natasha said, speaking on behalf of Clint before he could do something else offensive. They both looked at her in with faces that read, this is going to suck, all over them. Natasha never backed down from her promise, no matter how many times Clint or Bruce made an excuse to get out of it.


	9. Day 9: Perfect Gift, Perfect Family (Wanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know how well people know you, until they buy you the perfect gift. That's also when those who have lost their entire family, find out that a new is right their in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summery kind of sucks since the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Also, sorry about the short chapters, but its hard to give a lot of detail when the new characters are pretty knew and not yet fully developed. I will try hard to make the last chapter as long as possibly since it will be the most important. ;) Stay Tuned!

"Can I go now, can I go, I wanna go!" Tony shouted annoyingly.

"What did I say?" Maria asked irritably.

"That I have to experience being last" Tony grumbled.

"Exactly" Maria responded.

"Can I go?" Wanda piped up.

"That's a great idea" Pepper answered enthusiastically.

Clint was first to give Wanda a gift which was small and square and surprisingly heavy. Wanda set the gift in front of her and unwrapped it in a flurry of scarlet colored light. 

"Show off" Tony mumbled to Natasha who was seated next to him.

"Admit it Tony, it was cool. You can't tell me you wouldn't kill to be able to do that" Natasha whispered back.

Wanda's gift was a thick stack of guitar sheet music of all genres, From Christmas song like jingle bells, to American pop songs like mercy, and even song by a classic Russian musician like Rimsky Korsakov. 

"Thanks Clint" She said happily giving him a quick hug. She flipped through all the music simultaneously as they floated in front of her.

"Seriously, show off" Tony whispered to Natasha again. 

"Oh stop Tony" she scowled.

Wanda's next gifts were all room décor that would make her space more comfortable. She got candles from Natasha, various paintings and other artwork from Tony, and a lighted sign reading 'home' from Steve, to name a few things. Every gift was perfectly picked to match her rooms color scheme of grays, blues, and faint yellows, which surprised Wanda. She had never guessed that she would become close enough to anyone to receive such perfect gifts. Maybe it was a Russian thing, she'd have to ask Natasha about it sometime. Did she still miss the family she lost? Did she ever have a real family? Did she know there was another family waiting for her just around the corner? One day she would ask, but today was a day of celebrating life and family, not a day of mourning the dead. 'There is plenty of time for that later' she thought to herself, before pulling herself from her thoughts and returning her focus to the group.


	10. Day 10: AI's First Christmas (Vision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing that Vision can't do, it's cook. Thankfully, the avengers (especially Wanda) are willing to help with that.

"Please Pepper, let me go next!" Tony pleaded

"Tony, that's enough" Pepper replied

"Why not?" he tried 

"Because I said so" Pepper said, ending the conversation instantly. "Vision, its your turn" she added.

"Come on, your letting a robot go before me!?" Tony cried out "That's so not fair"

"Tony, stop" Rhodes said impatiently.

"Fine" Tony mumbled. With that everyone began passing presents down to Vision who sat in him pajamas with his red and silver head oddly poking out of the top. He took Wanda's present first and thank her.

"What do I do with it now" He asked turning the package around in is hands.

"Tear the paper" Wanda offered. "Like this"

She tore a small piece of the gift and handed it back to vision who followed her lead and tore through the paper. Inside was a series of large book that read cooking for dummies, cooking with spices for dummies, cooking basics for dummies, and Christmas cooking for dummies. 

"Why thank you Wanda" he said polity, "I can not wait to start cooking for you all"

Tony's handed Vision the gift he made for him next. Finally getting the hang of it, Vision tore through the wrapping paper faster this tie. Tony's gift was a set of many different high tech cooking utensils. From measuring cups to spatulas to pots and pans, Vision now had everything he could possibly need to cook a masterful meal. He skimmed through the items frequently asking Wanda what each of them did before, satisfied, he put them back in the box and awaited his next gift. 

Clint's gift was supposed to be next. Natasha had had to drag Clint to the store and try desperately to keep him focused on buying presents rather than Frisbee or MX bikes before finally being able to check out. She also tried to make him wrap the presents, but when she walked in to check on him and found lumps of paper taped to randomly the box, she gave up and did it herself. 

"Alright Clint, can you give him the present" She asked. Clint looked away from her and held tightly to the package. "Come on, let go" she coaxed, reaching out for the gift. She pulled on it roughly, but Clint just pulled back harder. "Seriously Clint, your such a child" she spat before pulling as hard as she could one last time. As she pulled Clint let go and the present flew backward and out of Natasha's grasp. Lucky, who had been laying on the floor in boredom, jumped up from his spot and launched himself over the couch and into the air. He easily caught the present before it was even close to hitting the floor and returned to Clint's hand. Clint smiled and pat Lucky on the head, but quickly noticed all the irritable faces staring at him. After a couple more seconds of sitting silently, he made an exasperated sigh and reluctantly handed the present to Vision. 

"Thank you" Natasha mouthed in Clint's direction. He looked at her angrily before rolling his eyes like a moody teenager. Clint's Natasha's present contained all the ingredients to make one of the meals from the cook book that he had yet to make correctly...Peprikash. 

"This is wonderful" he said before turning to Clint, "Bygones?" he said repeating what Steve had said to Tony early that morning. Clint snorted which caused him to receive another elbow to the chest from Natasha which seemed to be the new norm. 

"Bygones?" He questioned, irritation rising in his voice. "BYGONES?" 

"Oh my god Clint" Natasha said, "Give it a rest"

"This robot nearly choked me and broke my favorite baton, thank you very much! Not to mention the fact that he made me look like a fool with his stupid changing of freaking densities!" Clint shouted angrily.

"I'm Sorry" Vision said solemnly. "Can I make it up to you"

"Yes, you can. I expect..." 

"Um no" Natasha interrupted. "Clint doesn't need anything from you Vision, and Clint...stop being so self obsessed" She said.   
Thanks to Natasha, they were able to make Clint apologize and end Vision's first Christmas with as little damage as possible, a hard feat when you are celebrating Christmas with the worlds most childish avenger.


End file.
